darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Miasmic Barrage
Miasmic Barrage is a special attack unique to the Zuriel's staff. It consumes 100% adrenaline for each use. A magic attack is launched at the opponent, dealing up to 200% weapon damage and reducing their attack speed temporarily. It also afflicts the target with Confuse. This makes the special attack somewhat useful for high-levelled bossing to reduce the amount of attacks taken. The damage dealt by this special attack will be increased while under the effects of Sunshine and Metamorphosis ultimate abilities, although due to the low damage output for a special attack compared to the 100% adrenaline required to use, it isn't efficient to use the aforementioned ultimate abilities in order to increase this special attack's damage. Historical Miasmic Barrage required a Magic level of 97 and did a maximum of 352 damage (without boosts except for the necessary staff), or 2912 damage if cast on nine opponents at the same time (the 10% damage boost given by Zuriel's staff only applied to the main target), making it the strongest spell to have been in the game. In addition, any players affected by the spell who were using either Melee or Ranged style weapons would have their weapon speed halved for 48 seconds. As with all Ancient Magicks spells, the quest Desert Treasure had to be completed to cast this spell. The spell also required Zuriel's staff, making it one of the first Ancient Magicks spells to require more than just runes to cast. Miasmic spells, along with PvP Worlds and the accompanying Zuriel's staff required to cast them, were released by Jagex on 15 October 2008. It also had the highest level requirement of any spell, before the Lunar spell Borrowed Power came with an update on 23 August 2011. Under perfect conditions, Miasmic Barrage could hit a maximum of 484 damage on a player (not including a castle wars brace), using an extreme magic potion, or an overload potion, or the Magic Focus special move of a wolpertinger, with an arcane stream necklace. This could be increased up to 596 on a monster if a hexcrest and a ferocious ring damage bonuses were applied. Cost Due to the fact that Zuriel's staff degrades over time, an extra /1200 round 1}}}} coins should be added to the cost of each spell (assuming the non-corrupt version of the staff is used) for a total of +4* +4* + /1200 round 1}}}}. In terms of rune costs, Miasmic Barrage was the fourth most expensive combat spell at the time, behind Blood, Shadow and Smoke Barrage, and fifth most expensive if you include non-combat spells, as Heal Group has a higher cost. However, if the cost of the Zuriel's staff is taken into consideration, Miasmic Barrage would be the second most expensive spell in the whole game. Usefulness Miasmic Barrage, along with all other Miasmic spells, was very potent for PvP situations, however there were a few limitations that apply to its use. For most types of PvP, opponents would not fight a player using Miasmic spells due to the halved attack speed. In addition, since Teleport Block is not available on Ancient Magicks, players would usually simply teleport if they are attacked with Miasmic spells. In team situations, this spell could have other complications. This spell attacked multiple targets, which could result in hitting, and thus temporarily nerfing the ability of a player's teammates. This could be avoiding by telling people to avoid the "Barrage pile" for the first few hits, although sometimes the player would still hit them. This could be further avoiding by using Miasmic Blitz, although this would reduce the time of the effect. Trivia *The word "Miasmic" probably comes from "miasma", the gas that was believed to be responsible for plague and other diseases before 1700 in Britain and other European countries which actually didn't exist; plague was due to rats and other vermin. The word "Miasma" is Greek (μίασμα). *"Miasmic" could also refer to the Ancient Greek word 'miasma' which referred to blood pollution from killing those taking shelter in a temple, or killing family. *After the Evolution of Combat update, Miasmic Barrage, along with all other Miasmic spells, have been removed from the game. To compensate for the removal of the spell, Zuriel's staff now gives 1.8% magic critical. *In the Combat Improvements Beta, Miasmic barrage has returned as the Zuriel's staff's special attack. es:Miasmic Barrage nl:Miasmic Barrage